Earth's Angel: Princess Of Thieves ON HIATUS
by calatheil
Summary: Troublemaker. That's what all elves call Autheil. She prefers bandit, outlaw and assassin. The trouble is when you love the son of a lord and spend your life on the run from your fate, there are no real differences. When the world is plunged into war, the outlook is bleak for Imladris. Autheil knows her fate is tied to that city and tires to avoid it... (Full summery within)
1. Prologue

**Princess Of Thieves**

Troublemaker. That's what all elves of Rivendell call Autheil. She prefers bandit, outlaw and assassin. The trouble is when you love the son of a lord and spend your life on the run from your fate, there are no real differences. When the world is plunged into war, the outlook is bleak for Imladris. Autheil knows her fate is tied to that city and tires to avoid it... but you can't avoid your fate or where your heart lies and like her separate lives fate and love are becoming entwined.

* * *

><p>Saerwen screamed again, clutching desperately at the mattress as if it could stop the pain. Mereer the wise woman and high priestess watched nervously as the elven woman's body shook with pain. The midwives were doing all they could but it did not look good. The bothers body was ridged with pain, almost strangled gasps escaped her as she forced life from her body.<p>

Another screen tore from the queen's lips and at the same time a child's wail. One of the healers rushed over and took the baby. Mereer watched the queen grow pale and sink into the sheets, there was so much blood, too much. The oldest healer presses two fingers to Saerwen's pulse. Bowing her head, she stood. "She is dead, our queen is dead, and she had a daughter" she whispered. Mereer bowed her head "I shall tell the king, he will be saddened deeply, and his wrath will be great"

Despite all the kings threats, the preistess could do nothing for her king as he beat his hands against solid stone and pulled at his glorious crown of hair. The elf did not wish to look upon his daughter for fear of the baby killing him to. Eventually when all reason had left the king he turned to her;

"Get it out of my sight. I will summon you when i am ready" He spat she left the room, cradling the new-born, saddened at the fathers rejection.

"He will come round" she told the child as she entered the nursery and prepared a bath for the infant, "he always does. I think you are born to do great things little one, to save us from your fathers rule and madness and to save others too, you shall be a warrior maiden, and so your name shall be, Autheil, life will bless you greatly, my dear, but hush sweet child, you have a destiny to fulfill" The child wailed in protest and struggled wretchedly before sinking her hard gums into Mereers' hand, the priestess laughed and splashed water over the baby.

Once the child was settled she consulted the flames. Nothing had changed. War. Strife and hunger. A girl stained in blood and a world burning around her. This was the life of a princess.


	2. Chapter 1

The sound of hushed giggles could be heard high up in hollin's council house tree, the branches rustled and shook as two young elves' scrambled up it, before settling into position. The boy sat very close to the girl, and the girl moved away from him across the branch, only to be followed again by the boy.

"Elladan stop, you will make me fall out the tree" the girl whispered, trying not to smile.

"But I'm scared Autheil, what if they catch us?" The boy, Elladan whispered; his face filled with fear.

The girl sighed "they won't catch us El, not if we stay still and quiet" she giggled, "their coming."

The great oak doors to the chamber opened, and several elven lords entered,

"I'm only saying my Lord Nendir that your daughter needs to be kept under control, I meant no offence by it" One of the young lords said to another. Authiel looked up in interest, cocking her head on one side, and then looking at Elladan in questioning.

"That's lord Glorfindel, talking to your father, he's not very keen on children, he only like's Elrohir, but that's because he follows him round everywhere" he hissed in reply.

The lords took their seats at the base of the tree, "who's that next to your ada? The one who looks like he's spent too much time inside?" Autheil whispered.

"Oh, that's Erestor, he's really creepy, he spends all day in the library, studying, but ada is good friends with him" Elladan smirked.

Autheil nodded, and pointed at another, a blonde elf, with extremely pale skin and grey eyes that bore shadows beneath them.

"King Thranduil, his wife died a few months ago, he has three sons" Elladan grinned gleefully, believing the game had already been won.

"What about those two… they must be….Erynion and Turin and that's their cousin Nestaron the healer" Autheil grinned.

Elladan glared at her "it's a draw, we both got three name's right" Autheil nodded, and then put her finger on her lips to hush her friend.

"We have to act, the orc's are getting out of hand, if we don't do something we could plunge the whole of middle earth into war" Authiel heard her father saying.

"With what forces, Nendir, we have none" Thranduil said softly. "We must wait, you heard what your high priestess said, it will be one of your young to unite our people and lead those into war, Nendir, trust her" Glorfindel said.

"Glorfindel is right; we should listen to the priestess, besides we do not have the military power to take on sauron, yet." Lord Elrond argued.

"That settle's it, we do nothing for the time being" Nestaron said cheerfully. Autheil felt a shiver of irritation slither down her spine; Nestaron was far too cheerful today, and insensitive.

"Are you all right" Elladan whispered in her ear, making her jump. Authiel nodded fighting back the tears, she wouldn't cry. Nestaron wouldn't have that satisfaction if he saw her.

"Yes, it's just something he said a while ago, about my mother, and how know one helped her before she died, it's the tenth anniversary of her death today too" Autheil whispered, "He blame's me"

Elladan looked horrified, "why blame you for her death, he barely knew her" he whispered sullenly.

"He was in love with her, but she married ada, he blame's me for everything now" Autheil sighed, watching her father and the other lords leave the council chamber. She wondered who sauron was, and what they meant by the war, and who would be the one to lead the charge, whilst Elladan chattered in a hushed torrent to her, Autheil thought. Perhaps it was her brother, he was a great warrior, but it could be her sister, she was very clever, or maybe it was both of them, she would see soon.

The last to leave was her father and at first she wanted to go to him and ask but the thunder on his brow made her quiver in fear and hold her tongue. Elladan had never been good at reading others and scrambled out of the tree, meeting the storm head on. Autheil heard her friend's squeal of alarm as he was dragged by the ear out of the room leaving her alone with the boys whimpers echoing in the fading daylight. Hopping out from the leafy boughs, she landed gracefully on the pale marble and slipped over to her father's throne, placed his crown on her head then settled in it.

She was the queen of the entire world, the shadows in the hall her allies and subjects. The darkness her friend's as the night drew onwards. The crown was heavy on her brow but she stood and paced back and forth as she had seen her father do, imagining the adoring stares of her people. Smiling with delight, the young girl hopped down the steps waving with delight at her pretend people, laughing until it became almost too dark to see as she played at power. When being queen bored her she pretended to be a knight, a protector of the realm, despite such games often requiring Elladan to be the king whom she would serve, Autheil enjoyed it more alone, the freedom it brought her made forget the mother she had never known for a while.

The moon was at its fullest and the stars had finished waking when she crept down the twisting carved corridors to her father's room. Slowly and carefully she studied the weary elf before scurrying over and climbing up on his knee. Nendir's cool eyes rested on the squirming child whose eyes pleaded for attention and his heart gave in. Wrapping Autheil up in the folds of his tunic sleeves, he heard a delighted laugh and kissed her bow.

"Read to me Ada, I'm sleepy." Autheil demanded, watching the slight grimace on her father's face turn to an affectionate smile. Giggling with delight as he draped her over his shoulder and carried her down the hall to her own little room, Autheil hugged him to her and felt her father tense for but an instant, before she was placed in the soft coverlets.

"What should I read you?" Nendir asked, picking up a book and flicking through it.

"A story about dragons and the princess who saves the day," Autheil demanded, snuggling up in the blankets as her father sat down next to her.

"Surely it should be a young prince?" The king protested, giving his daughter a teasing smile. The child pouted and began to plat the dark hair with tiny hands.

"No, princes are burning and stupid," she argued, tugging hard when he began to argue back. So the king began the tale and the elfling cuddled up to her farther, her eyelids drooping lower and lower as the story progressed. When the story ended, Nendir kissed her forehead and tucked her safely into the bed and turned to leave, before a drowsy murmur reached his ears: "I love you Ada."

The king smiled and pushed aside the disgust he so often felt and gave his usual reply; refusing to admit that he cared about her as a father should, he left her alone in the darkness of her room.


	3. Chapter 2

One year later.

Dawn in Rivendell, as the sun came up over the valley, two children tiptoed through the passages that lead to the great hall, they moved silently, treading carefully.

"Shhh, Autheil, we can't get caught, ada will be furious if he catches us in his room" Elladan whispered loudly.

"Why Elrond's room, you didn't say anything about your ada's room, Elladan."

Elladan rolled his eyes "because ada keeps something in there that I want to show you" he replied, not bothering to whisper.

"Oh" Autheil whispered, grinning in anticipation of the giant secret her friend was about to share.

Elladan took her hand and began to run; soon they were both laughing and had forgotten that they were supposed to be silent.

"We're here" Elladan beamed, his smile mischievous. Autheil drew herself up to her full height, flicked her chestnut hair over her shoulder, and stalked into Elrond's room, followed closely by Elladan.

"It's in there" Elladan pointed to a door, before hurrying over to it, reaching up for the handle, Autheil watched in amused silence as Elladan jumped up and down trying to reach the handle, before walking up to the door and opening it. Inside the cupboard, there were hundreds of shelves', on which held bottles of medicine's, ointment's and several plants. Elladan scowled at her

"I could have opened it" he whispered.

"I know, but we don't have much time" she replied.

Elladan nodded thoughtfully, and scuttled down to the back of the cupboard, looking at the shelves', before his eyes lit up and he grabbed an odd plant off the shelf, the flower's on it where white and under each flower was a bell like fruit, that was red or green. Authiel frowned, "what is it" she said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Crathi or Assassin's hawthorn buds in the common tongue" Elladan said, proudly.

"Oh, what does it do?" Authiel said, trying to sound interested.

"Ada said the flowers heal sore throats" he said, wrinkling his nose.

Autheil smiled, "what are the coloured things" she asked.

"Well ada said that they hurt your mouth if you eat one, and really hurt if you eat two, especially with the seed's" he said placing it back on the shelf.

"Really" Autheil said, interested, already a plan was forming in her head. Elladan nodded grinning, "race you to breakfast" he called running out the doors to the closet, Autheil laughed and ran after him.

Later that day, Autheil stood on her balcony alone, watching Elrohir and Elladan train for battle, they were always training, and she was getting bored. She knew how to use a sword it wasn't hard, her father gave her lessons often, but this much practice could not be good. As she watched she saw Lord Nestaron creeping over and sitting on the nearest wall to Elladan. While lord Glorfindel went to help one of the younger elflings, Nestaron stretched his left foot out and tripped Elladan up. Elladan cried out in surprise then pain as he sliced open his knee on his blade, anger seethed in her heart, as she watched Nestaron lean over and whisper in Elladan's ear, Authiel just caught what he said, and it kindled the fury and hatred for the elf lord again. How dare he call Elladan Clumsy? How dare he make him cry, as these thoughts rushed through her mind, she found herself draw back to Elrond's room and to the cupboard within.

Authiel peeked in, checking to see if Elrond was there, when she saw he wasn't a cruel smile spread across her lips, "there was one great elf lord sitting in a chair, one mouthful of soup, and then he was no more" Autheil muttered, creeping with skill only a elflings can manage.

"Tut tut, someone should not leave these round for anyone to find" Autheil sniggered, grabbing a handful of the multi coloured pods that hung beneath the flowers of the crathi, and slipping them up her sleeve. Then she crept back the way she had come, and headed to the kitchens.

"Hello Authiel, what can I do for you" the head cook, Rinima asked. Autheil smiled sweetly settling into a chair near the fire.

"Well, Lord Nestaron asked me if you could put these in his stew" she said pulling out the crathi.

Rinima frowned "Crathi? But that's really spicy, are you sure he said to put all of them in?"

Authiel nodded, widening her eyes "oh yes, he is very fond of them, he said cut them up really fine and stick them in his soup…"

The cook nodded thoughtfully "well we wouldn't want him getting hurt now would we, Autheil"

Autheil shook her head vigorously, "No, Rinima, we wouldn't"

The cook laughed, and winked at her, taking the crathi from her, she began to chop. Authiel watched with interest, "How do you cut it so fast? Also why are they so spicy? What's for sinner tonight Rinima" she asked in a tirade of questions.

Rinima laughed "practice child, stew or soup is for dinner, and as for your second question, that's how they are."

Authiel nodded "can I have some bread" she said, eying the fresh loaf, steaming on the table.

"I suppose, some bread, not all of it mind, Autheil, not like last time" Autheil smiled innocently, and pulled a handful of bread from the loaf. Quietly she watched the cook's work as she nibbled on the bread. The room was pleasantly warm, and the fire crackled cheerfully, Authiel found herself feeling sleepy and her head began to drop, and her eyes slid close. Soon she was fast asleep, dreaming about the next day, and all she had planned.

When she awoke the kitchen was quieter, a few cooks stood round pot's stirring the stew, Authiel slipped off her chair, and skipped down the dim corridor towards the grand hall. Inside almost every elf in Rivendell had gathered, Autheil slunk to the side of the room to where Elladan was standing.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. He glanced at her, his eyes were red from crying, and it stood out against his pale skin,

"I'm fine, Lord Nestaron tripped me up in training, I was beating Elrohir too."

Autheil smiled, "Guess what?" she whispered. "What?" Elladan asked, his expression curious, "Lord Nestaron will be having a nasty shock soon" Authiel said, smirking.

Elladan frowned.

"Can you keep a secret?" Elladan nodded enthusiastically, so Autheil continued "I put Crathi in his soup, he won't know what's burnt him" she giggled.

Elladan's eyes widened, "Really?"

Authiel nodded, smugly. Elladan grinned. Just then the bell sounded for everyone to take their seats, and they both hid behind one of the columns nearest their victim's table.

"Where is Autheil?" Authiel heard her father say.

"I expect she's up to no good and misleading Elladan again" The sneering voice of Nestaron, said coldly. Both elflings grinned at this, exchanging knowing looks. They watched as the soup was served, and the evening speech and thanks where given, then their little shining eyes fixed firmly on Nestaron. They both watched as he took a sip on his soup, then another and another, and then with delighted glee as the lords face turned a brilliant shade off purple. His right hand went to his throat, and clutched, while his left groped for water, the other lords turned in surprise, then Elrond assessed the situation.

"Glorfindel get Nestaron a drink of water, wine will not help "Glorfindel leaped up and hurried away. Meanwhile Nestaron was going blue and choking out words in agony "I'll .kill. Them. Wait. Till. . . " this was too much for the elflings to bear the collapsed on the ground in fits of giggles. Lord Nendir, Autheil's father stood quietly, and strided over to them, by now they were crying with glee, Nendir scooped them up by the backs of the tunics and carried them out.

Once they were out of the hall Nendir turned on Autheil. "What were you thinking Authiel? That this would be as harmless as your other pranks?" roared Nendir, shaking with rage.

"No, papa" Autheil squeaked, cowering with fear.

"Not only did you dishonour me, but you almost killed Lord Nestaron, who I will add is allergic to crathi, do you not care about anyone else, what would your mother say?" Nendir said icily,

"Mama's dead, I don't care about Nestaron, he deserved it" she yelled back, her voice breaking into sobs. Nendir knelt in front of his daughter, gently he took her hand. Autheil threw her arms round his neck and cried.

"Hush pen tithen, hush, your safe, don't cry" Nendir whispered into her ear. Autheil buried her face in her father's neck, sniffling. "You must never say you want someone dead, ever pen tithen" he murmured.

"Sorry ada" muttered Authiel though sniffs. Nendir stood, cradling her under one arm.

"I'm sorry too, pen tithen, I should not have shouted" Autheil smiled, but said nothing as she was carried away.

Elladan watched miserably as Autheil disappeared round the bend in the passage, he was in so much trouble.

"At least Nendir has time for Autheil, Ada only has time for his councillor's" he thought bitterly. Quietly he slipped away in the opposite direction from Authiel, feeling resentful that her father listened to her.

"He always has time for her, Ada has no time for me, but always time for Elrohir, it's not fair" he muttered to himself, then instantly felt guilty, "I shouldn't say that, Autheil has no nana, that's why her Ada pays attention to her" and with that he turned around and ran after Authiel, who was already beginning to argue with her father.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ten years on (Autheil is Twenty five)**

Hiding behind the tree, Autheil tried to steady her breathing; her heat was racing so face it felt as if it would burst. Carefully she drew an arrow from her quiver and fitted silently into her bowstring. She stood, glancing round the tree to see if the trap was set. The sound of singing stopped her breathing in her throat. The sound of a cart pulled by horses drew closer and Autheil tightened her bow string. The cart rounded the bend and then fell into the trap. Authiel ran forward leaping over the hole and shot the driver of the cart; a fat dwarf with a gigantic beard and ran on shooting the group of dwarves that were following behind. The shock on their faces was evident and they raised their axes to throw but fell before they had time. Soon enough, they all lay on the earth like gory dolls. Autheil shook her head pityingly and pulled the scarf down from around her mouth.

"Sorry lads, those who fight for what they want, live" Autheil murmured, walking back to the pit, the horse still whinnied pathetically. Autheil sighed; she loved horses but there was only one thing to do. She raised her bow and fitted another arrow and let it fly into the horses' skull. In the mud and blood, gems of all shapes and sizes lay. Chests of gold that would have made King Thranduil mad with greed. Autheil smiled and scooped it up, feeling smug that it was her and not the woodland king who had the right to claim them. This was the wild and the wild belonged to her.

She soon realised that the chests of gold could not come with her. They were too big and heavy for her alone. Sighing Authiel pulled out her knife and began cutting and pulling anything of value off them and stuffing them in her bags. Hiding the rest in the truck of a tree for safekeeping she scurried off the path into the forest again, humming an old outlaw song,

"When the world is burning  
>and there is no light left<br>When the sun has failed  
>We will meet again<p>

I can hear your name  
>Upon the soulless wind<br>We will meet again  
>When the seas and mountains fall and burn<br>When the days end and night begins  
>when darkness is my enemy once more<br>I will return once more"

The song she sung was sung by many outlaws but as she sung it her heart sank. She had left everyone she loved for a life of crime and would not see them again.

"But it's what I chose" Autheil sighed, remembering Elladan's face when she said she was leaving. She had been thinking of him often of late. Shaking off her heavy heart she headed off up the track to the nearby tavern, she would be welcome there. As she approached she heard the singing of the men from within, the drunken shouts and laughter calling her home to her true friends and family.

She made her way in and booked a room before going in search of a place to dry of from the abysmal weather that had started out of nowhere. Pouring water from her boots she counted the coins, it was more than enough for a few years but it was never enough to fill the pain it brought her in attaining it. Elladan's childish smile played on her mind, their games in the courtyards of Rivendell where she had been moved for safety after the attack on Hollin. Outside the moon shone bright and smiled in peaceful rest. Autheil stood and gazed up at it through the thin glass before letting her eyes follow a shadow in the stable block. The shadow was watching and waiting but for what? Unperturbed she went back to her bag and hid the treasures beneath the bed before leaving the room to get a drink.

Authiel sat hidden in a corner. The tavern stank of pipe weed and though the fog of smoke made it hard to see, she glimpsed a cloaked figure enter and walk in her direction.

"Are you lady Autheil?" The figure asked removing is hood.

"I might be what it is to you?" she asked warily, studying the man's face. He would have been handsome, but half of his face was burnt away, and his eyes were blank, he had no lips or if he did they were not visible.

"I have a job for the lady Authiel, a highly paid job" he said dropping a bag of what sounded like gold on the table, and then he sat down. "Now are you lady Autheil daughter of Nendir or not?" he asked is tone menacing.

"I am, and what is your name" Autheil asked, watching him coolly, her face not visible from beneath her hood.

"I am Dûrion, of the dale"

"Never heard of you" Autheil said, wondering who he was.

"I tend to make it a first time habit of meeting people, no second meetings, if you know what I mean" he said. Autheil saw he was studying her, sighing she pulled back her hood,

"What was the job you spoke of" she asked, she was tired of this man's attempts to make conversation and wanted rid of him.

The man glanced around him and lowered his voice, "I need you to do away with someone" he whispered.

Autheil felt her stomach twist, this was not the first time this request had been made and it wasn't her first kill but the job put her far too much in danger for her liking.

"Who would this person be?" she asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"My brother, Lord Alyan, I will pay you greatly."

"Your brother?" Autheil asked quietly, suddenly interested in this man and what he had to offer.

"Yes, you will find him in the prancing pony in Bree; he is staying there on business for a month, when you find him, I want you to tell him who sent you, then kill him a slowly and painfully as possible, then return here for you pay.

" Autheil nodded and stood up to leave, it was not her place to question the motives of others. Only to do the job required of her.

"Here take this for lodging and food" Dûrion said, handing her the bag of gold on the table. Autheil took it, checked inside. There was plenty of gold, more than enough, but she said nothing and left the tavern.

It was a long way to Bree from the little tavern at the base of the misty mountains, worse still the rain poured down constantly, and the wind blew up gales every night. Authiel sat under a rock face, shivering, cursing her luck at having been asked to travel miles to kill someone. What would Elladan say? Autheil laughed bitterly, Elladan was not with her and he was probably safe in Rivendell surrounded by young elleths and had forgotten her existence. The thought of it made her feel sick. Bile rose in her throat and she cursed herself for thinking of him.

"It's better for me here, I cannot be hurt by any emotion's here, he will settle down with a normal maiden, have children and I will be forgotten, it's how it should be" she told herelf, trying to convince herself. The pain that she carried in her heart grew and she pushed Elladan from her mind and began to light a fire. The wood was damp but it lit and the little flame flicked weakly before growing stronger. Autheil huddled close to it, thinking back to the warmth of the kitchen fire and the safety of her home. She knew that a fate awaited her there, one she would not accept. Her life in exile was better; she was free to do as she willed.

The next day the rain had ceased to a light drizzle, and the sun was trying to come out from the clouds, the once green fields were now a boggy swamp and streams had turned to rivers. Autheil spent most of the day wading through bogs and rivers until she came to weather top. Smiling to herself she ran up the steps to the top on the lookout. The sun was setting and the rain had stopped shadows played across the fields and marshes, Autheil leaned against one of the turrets, remembering the stories of gallant warriors that had trained and fought there. It was too late to go any further so she went below to find shelter. After a meal of bread and venison, Autheil sat thinking. Why did Dûrion want his brother dead? What was his gain in his death, and why pick her out of all the assassins in middle earth? She turned over the questions in her mind. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen, something that would change everything. Across the long expanse of grassland the shadow from the inn wandered and Autheil reached for her blade, finishing the last of the wine. The shadow stopped moving and stood still once again watching and waiting, leaving Autheil to huddle up in her furs to rest.


	5. Chapter 4

Blood. How could one man hold so much blood? It was like a sea spilling out across a vast white landscape, never spotting and unrelenting.

"You're a woman" Lord Alyan choked from his bed,

"I'm an Elf not a lowlife like you" snapped Authiel impatiently, _why wouldn't he die?_

"You're not dressed like a female" the man gasped, spitting out blood.

"Have you ever tried running in a dress; it's a most uncomfortable experience" Autheil replied, pulling out her second dagger and running it up to the hilt in the man's other side. Blood spurted from the wound and Autheil grimaced in disgust.

"Your brother sent me" Autheil said, softly.

The man's eyes filled with horror, "my brother want's me dead? Why?" he asked, then moaning in pain he clutched the fresh wound, gulping for air.

"I was wondering the same question, why does he want his own brother dead?" she turned to look at the man his lips were blue and his face as white as the pillow, the sheets stained scarlet with his blood, he was not breathing. "How quickly they do fade" Autheil said softly, collecting her things and turning to leave.

"Is this the life you wish to lead Autheil" A figure stood in the doorway, cloaked and hooded, but her voice familiar.

"It is the only life I can lead" Autheil replied. The figure removed the hood from her face, Autheil gasped in surprise, "Lady Mereer, what… how did you… what are you doing here?" Autheil asked.

"I came to see it the stories are true, that the child I blessed and raised has become a monster, do you know what they are saying in Rivendell Autheil? They are saying that you are a murderer who traffics with the enemy. I see you now and I begin to believe them, you are not the child I knew, why are you doing this to your family? They love you and you dishonour their love with murder and deceit" Mereer said softly, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"I am not a child anymore, I cannot do what you ask of me, what you say _fate_ asks of me" Autheil whispered.

Mereer sighed "the more you trick fate, the worse the consequence, we go to war soon, our people need a leader, that leader is supposed to be you, Autheil, come back to Rivendell, train for war then lead the elven army's in an alliance against Mordor. Fulfil your destiny. Save middle earth." Mereer said, almost pleading.

"If I do, then what will be my fate?" Autheil asked slowly.

"I cannot tell all I know is that you are the one to save middle earth in time, that Lord Glorfindel must survive the battle and you must…aid him" Mereer said not meeting Autheil's stony gaze.

"Why Glorfindel? Why is he so special?" Autheil asked irritably. _Why did they always follow her when she didn't want them to?_

"From what I know, in years to come he will play a part in the destruction of Sauron and his force's" Mereer said quietly.

Autheil sighed "If I must return to Rivendell I do it on my own terms."

"Agreed" Mereer replied without hesitation, "Name your terms."

"I will not fight in any war against my will, I can choose to go back to my own life and if I choose to leave no one will follow" Autheil stated quickly,

Mereer nodded, "Then let us leave."

Despite the night being cold and many men wrapping themselves up warm, the only indication that it was close to autumn was the blood drying on her clothing in thick crisp layers. The priestess was silent, her body shrouded in bear skin and thick riding clothing; her palomino horse glimmered in the rising moonlight. Men backed away from Autheil as they passed through, the stallion that carried her snorting with similar indignation to what she felt. There would be no rest for some time and the cold silence between them seemed it would last forever.

How long the older elf had followed her Autheil did not know but there was a determination in her that was eerily like her father. She remembered the fight all too well. The fierce anger at everyone and everything. Elladan, sprawled in the dirt bleeding after she'd hit him.

_"Why can't you be more like your sister?" Nendir snapped. Autheil glowered from behind the tattered mop of dark hair and said not a word. "I asked you a question Autheil. I expect you to answer."_

_"Of course you expect me to do something. That's all any of you lords spend your life doing, expecting. Can't you do something yourself or are you all too good for that." Autheil snarled, slamming her fist on the table and spilling the wine across the various and probably important documents. "If you weren't so upset about mother and didn't blame it on me maybe I would give a shit about your precious prophecy but guess what… I don't." _

_The venom in her father's eyes where equalled by his words._

_"Get out whore; I never want to see you again. You are no daughter of mine."_

_Autheil screamed angrily and flipped the table, launching an attack of the chains before tearing up the books that lined the bookshelf before storming out. Elladan hurried over and she shoved him hard out of the way and carried on towards the stables stopping only to collect her belongings. _

"Your father regrets what he said, I hope you know that." Mereer's voice filtered into her thoughts.

"My father doesn't regret anything but my existence." Autheil muttered, preparing to spur the horse on.

"How would you know? You spend all your life out here."

"Because he's my father and he hates that I look like my mother, he hates that I will not obey him or come to heel when he calls like a dog and he hates the face I breathe when my mother doesn't." Autheil snapped coldly. The priestess said nothing and Autheil glanced up to the veiled stars, watching the dark clouds conceal the smiles of a thousand memories before turning her back on them and readying herelf for the days to come.


End file.
